


A Choice with no Regrets

by write_your_way_out



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_your_way_out/pseuds/write_your_way_out
Summary: A reverse serum-bowl AU, in which Levi picks Erwin, and watches the 104th deal with the consequences.





	A Choice with no Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon who requested a song fic to Revenge by XXXtentacion.
> 
> ******WARNING: MAJOR MANGA SPOILERS*****

A choice with no regrets. That was the best he could ask for, wasn't it? He wouldn't take back his decision, not for a million dollars, but staring at the fallen faces of his recruits, Levi couldn't fully justify his actions.

Erwin was the 12th commander of the Survey Corps. He led his troops through two wall breaches, a titan on titan fist fight, the return to Shiganshina, and countless recon missions. He was the logical choice. The safe bet. The RIGHT choice.

So why did Levi feel like he'd made a mistake?

It was the look in their eyes - the pure betrayal that sunk deeper than any knife, even the knife he'd sunk into their backs. It was almost scary. Eren looked at him with a mixture of rage, disgust, and the vague feeling of planning something. It was a look he only got when he mentioned his mom. 

Mikasa….She was even worse. Broken wasn’t quite the right word to describe it. ‘Broken’ suggested it was a mere crack or two, a hairline splinter. No. It was so much more than that. 

Shattered.

That was the word he needed. Her eyes, glossed over, hazy, stared straight through him, like she didn’t even notice he was there. An entire piece of her was missing. Like an integral page was ripped out of the story of her life. 

Just like when Isabel and Farlan - 

No. He couldn’t think about that now. A choice with no regrets. He made the choice he would regret the least. The past was the past, and he had no way of knowing how it would have turned out. No way to change it. 

None of the 104th took the death well. None of them cared to hear out his side of the story. Even Jean - honest, blunt, trustworthy Jean - had turned his back. They rolled their former comrade into a shallow grave only a few blocks away from his old home.

A choice with no regrets. A choice with no regrets. A choice with no - 

Who the hell was he kidding?

There were too many regrets. Armin had deserved the serum. It was written in Eren’s anger, in Mikasa’s shattered gaze, in Jean’s broken trust. Written in how Connie and Sasha couldn’t muster a joke. 

Their age hit him like a stone. Just teenagers - kids, really. They trusted him - the adult - to make the best decisions. To help them survive. To lead them in ways that would bring them home alive.

And now Armin, the brightest, smartest of them all was dead. 

Levi suddenly wished he could dig a second grave and lay inside.


End file.
